


i can't get enough of your love, baby

by radioactivesaltghoul



Series: make kireylo a thing 2k19 [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (FFM in a way), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben just really loves Rey, Dirty Talk, F/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Fantasy, Threesome - F/F/M, kireylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 21:10:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20297998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioactivesaltghoul/pseuds/radioactivesaltghoul
Summary: If only Ben’s friends knew what his “boring” sexual fantasies—all of which are about his wife—really entail. It’s not that Rey’s not enough; it’s that Ben can’t get enough of her. And if he could have two Reys, well…Lucky for him, Rey wants to hear all about it.





	i can't get enough of your love, baby

**Author's Note:**

> from @reylo_prompts: [“Ben's friends think he is the most boring person in the world because all his sexual fantasies are about his wife. The most risque one involves two of Reys.”](https://twitter.com/reylo_prompts/status/1162500657284374533)
> 
> alternatively: tfw you love your wife so much you want to have sex with two of her at once.

Ben has never really gotten the hang of the whole “hanging with the guys” thing that Dameron seems to enjoy so much, especially because “the guys” refers to everyone in their social circle regardless of gender. He can handle only handle so much time spent in a group before he needs to take a break, and Dameron in particular is difficult to deal with. Not that he’s particularly bad; he and Ben just sort of have, well...clashing personalities. But seeing as he’s dating Rey’s best friend, Ben is stuck with him.

“Truth or dare,” Dameron says, brandishing a mostly-empty bottle of tequila. “Spin-the-bottle style. Come on, it’ll be fun.” They’re all three sheets to the wind at this point, but Ben is still sober enough to feel like this is a bad idea. He exchanges glances with Rey, who shrugs and grins at him. She doesn’t appear to be in any hurry to leave, so he figures he can suck it up for another hour or so before it’ll be socially acceptable for them to go home. 

They drag a couple of chairs over and place them next to the coffee table, which has been cleared of everything except the empty tequila bottle. Ben and Rey end up crammed on the sofa with Rose on Rey’s other side, leaving Finn, Dameron, and Jannah to fill in the other seats. Dameron flashes the circle one last grin before spinning the bottle. It takes him a couple of tries to spin it properly (it’s not the easiest bottle to spin; if Ben had been more invested, he would have suggested a wine bottle instead), but eventually, it lands on Finn and he chooses dare.

“Fine,” Dameron says. “I dare you to kiss someone in this circle.” It’s obvious that he’s referring to himself, but Finn just smirks at him and leans over to kiss Jannah. He has a great sense of humor over his boyfriend kissing someone else, even if it’s on the cheek. “Well-played,” he says to Finn, who’s already spinning the bottle. 

Ben is fortunate enough to make it through the first few rounds without incident. The bottle lands on Rey at one point, and Rose pulls up an image on her phone. “Where do you fall on the top/switch/bottom alignment chart?” she asks.

Ben feels his face heat up as Rey squints at Rose’s phone screen. “True switch,” she says, handing the phone back to Rose.

“What does that make Ben?” Rose asks.

“Hmm.” Rey looks at him, a smile on her lips. Ben isn’t completely sure what the ‘top/switch/bottom alignment chart’ refers to, but before he can say so, she declares, “Lawful switch.” 

“So you’re the kinky one, then?” Rose is grinning like a loon now.

“Ah-ah,” Rey says, shaking her head. “You want to know, you ask him when it’s his turn.” With that, she spins and lands on Jannah, who she dares to prank call the last dialed number in her phone.

Ben thinks they’ve forgotten all about it by the time the bottle lands on him. He certainly has, and he says “Truth” before Rose can even finish asking the question. 

Her resulting smile brings it all back, and he suddenly knows what she’s about to ask him. “If Rey’s the kinky one, then what’s your kinkest sexual fantasy?”

_ Shit. _ “I mean,” he says, glancing at Rey. She’s giving him an expectant smile. She likes this, he realizes. (Of course she does; they have a great sex life.) “All of my fantasies involve Rey.”

“Yes, yes,” Rose says, waving her hands. “But that’s not what I asked.”

“Uh.” The thing is, there’s one thing he’s fantasized about on more than one occasion, but it’s not something that’s technically possible. He’s never voiced this to Rey for fear that she’ll take it to mean he doesn’t think she’s enough for him. (Which is not an issue at all; she’s perfect for him.) “I don’t know,” he says. 

“Bo-ring,” Dameron shouts, drawing the syllables out.

“I don’t find it boring at all,” Rey says, kissing him. It’s just long enough for their friends to start catcalling them, but Ben doesn’t mind. He and Rey have been married for three years, together for five and he still hasn’t tired of the simple act of kissing her. He’s never felt the same way about anyone, which is what makes his fantasy even stranger.

“And on that note,” Ben says when Rey pulls away, “I think it’s time for us to be getting home.”

* * *

“You never answered Rose’s question,” Rey says as they’re crawling into bed later that night.

“What question?” They’ve sobered up since Dameron’s spin-the-bottle game, but Ben’s hoping she’s not going to continue the conversation from earlier.

No such luck, however. “Your kinkiest sexual fantasy,” she answers. When he doesn’t respond, she draws closer to him so that she can whisper in his ear. “If you could have anything you wanted from me.”

“Anything?”

“Anything.” 

Some part of his brain says _ Now’s as good a time as any, _ and he actually listens. “If anything, sometimes I want to have sex with two of you at once.”

He thinks he sees her frown, but it’s hard to tell in the dark. “Like a twincest thing?” she asks.

“No, literally another version of you. Like, if I could duplicate you as you are right now.” See, it’s specific details like this that make it weird. He’s already starting to regret opening his mouth.

“Hmm,” Rey says, pushing herself up so that she’s partially draped over Ben. “That opens a lot of possibilities.” It’s a frustratingly vague statement, but she’s not outright rejecting the idea, which is a good thing. He thinks. “Well,” Rey says after a pause. “Since we’re not in some sci-fi universe, I don’t think a clone of myself is something I can actually give you. But why don’t you tell me about these fantasies, and we’ll go from there?”

Is she—is she actually _ encouraging _ this? Fuck. _ Fuck. _ Ben can’t believe how perfect this woman is for him.

She doesn’t wait for him to reply before she slides a hand under his shirt, fingernails scraping along the planes of his stomach just hard enough to make him shiver. “Come on, Ben,” she whispers. “Tell me.”

He’s completely incapable of resisting her when she’s tugging his earlobe between her teeth like that. “I just can’t get enough of you,” he gasps. “That’s really all it is.”

“That’s what I like to hear.” He’s pretty sure he can feel her lips pulling into a smile from the way she’s kissing his neck, but he doesn’t give her another chance to speak. He’s torn between wanting to keep this strange kink secret, and wanting to tell Rey every single filthy detail of what he’d do if he could have two of her at once.

She shifts her weight and then suddenly she’s straddling Ben’s hips and tugging off his shirt. He’s already reaching for the hem of hers, but she stops him. “Tell me more,” she says.

The message is clear: she’ll remove her clothing in exchange for details. “Sometimes I think about having one of you sit on my face while the other rides me,” he admits. “I’d love to be able to taste you and fuck you simultaneously." 

“Fuck, that would be so hot,” she says, pulling her shirt over her head and throwing it somewhere on the floor. “God, I wish I could duplicate myself so that we could do that.” 

“Really? Because what I’m saying—_fuck_, Rey—is that I want a threesome with my wife and my wife.” It never takes much to get him going with Rey, and he’s been half-hard ever since they crawled into bed. Between the conversation and the way she’s grinding against him, he’s already aching to be buried deep in her. There isn’t much more clothing separating them, and he can feel how hot and how wet she already is. He grips her hips, directing her movements, and _ holy shit _how did he get so lucky with this woman? 

“So is this an FFM or FMF thing?” she asks next. “Are both versions of me touching each other, or are we only touching you?”

“Anything you want,” he breathes. Yes, his fantasies _ may _ have gone the FFM route once or twice. (Okay, many times.) But he’d be happy either way, as long as she was enjoying herself as much as he is right now.

“Hmm.” She’s thinking about it. “I’ve always wanted to know how it felt to have someone lick my clit while someone else was fucking me.”

“Oh my god.” It’s like she read his mind, and _ holy shit holy shit holy shit _ he needs to be in her _ right fucking now. _

“Yeah?” Even in the dark, he knows she’s smiling. “The problem with that fantasy is, the only person I want is you.” 

Hearing those words is what makes him snap. “Rey, please,” he whines, tugging at the thin fabric of the shorts she’s wearing. She doesn’t even respond with a dry _ Well, because you asked so nicely, _ which tells him how badly she wants this, too. They both barely have the self-control to wiggle out of the last of their clothing before he rolls her over onto her back and enters her in one smooth motion. He means to say something dirty, but what comes out of his mouth is, “I love you so fucking much.”

“You love me so much you—_fuck_—want me twice,” she replies as he starts to move. “I want to give that to you. There are so many things we could do.”

“You could watch us have sex.” The words come out rough; his breath is growing ragged as she matches his thrusts. “I wish you could see the way you look when I fuck you.” 

“We should film ourselves,” she offers, and damn if that isn’t tempting. “I could watch and tell you all about what I’m doing to myself later on.”

“Shit.” He’d be embarrassed about how close he already is to coming if he didn’t know Rey’s body so well; she’s right there with him.

“Another idea,” she says. He has no idea how she’s managing to sound so coherent, but he desperately wants to know what she’s thinking. “What if I could peg you while you fucked me?”

_ Holyfuckingshit _ he’s coming. Hard. _ Jesus. _ He can tell from the way Rey is moaning his name that she’s right behind him. Holy shit. _ Holy shit. _

He pulls out gingerly, still catching his breath. Rey doesn’t want to let go of him; she barely waits for him to flop down on the bed next to her before wrapping her limbs around him. They’re silent for a few minutes before he asks the question he really needs to ask, because he has to know if this was a one-time, spur-of-the-moment thing or not. “Are you really okay with this fantasy?”

“Of course,” she murmurs, pulling him closer. “After all, I’ve had the same thoughts about you.”

**Author's Note:**

> guys. i didn't mean for this to get so soft. ben just really, really, really loves rey.
> 
> i’m not sure the original source for the alignment chart meme referenced here, but “true switch” (rey) is “kinkier than you, lowkey horny 24/7, aftercare monarch” and “lawful switch” (ben) is “sex toy hoarder, ‘making you cum is my job,’ secretly wants to bottom all the time.”
> 
> in case you’re unaware, the difference between an FFM and FMF threesome is that in an FFM threesome both women are touching each other, and in FMF they’re only touching the man.
> 
> i'm on tumblr as [radioactivesaltghoul](https://radioactivesaltghoul.tumblr.com/) and twitter as [r_saltghoul](https://twitter.com/r_saltghoul). i was on twitter for all of two days before picking up a reylo_prompts idea, writing some "i have actual things to do but i really want to write this" porn.


End file.
